Burbuja de Tiempo
by mcviales
Summary: "Toda esta alegría, toda esta tranquilidad y felicidad parece... irreal. Acaso es tan solo una burbuja que pronto explotará?" Pensamientos de Tomoya ubicado luego del nacimiento de Ushio. Spoilers de ambas temporadas.


Bueno, he escrito esto sencillamente porque sentí la necesidad de hacer un homenaje a Clannad, un anime que definitivamente toda persona, le guste el anime o no, debería ver. Así que si no lo han visto, paren de leer ahora (porque esto es puro spoiler xD) y vean la serie **YA**.

En serio, que clase de anime me hace llorar a mí, Doña "Corazón de Piedra" (según mi hermana lol) MAS DE 7 VECES?! O_o Ademas, he visto la serie como 4 veces y sigo llorando, creo que ya es bastante XD Y si, lo sé, tal vez este un poco obsesionada, pero he visto muchas series anime en mi vida y esta se lleva el premio de oro (debería tener mas atención, saben? ahora solo hay series comerciales sin sentido por ahí e.e *suspiro*).

*Ejem* Pues la historia es un tanto corta (si no me equivoco al tener cerca de 700 palabras es una viñeta), se ubica un año despues del nacimiento de Ushio, ya sé que no tengo dotes de escritora pero de todas formas espero que les guste n.n

**Disclaimer****: **Ni la maravillosa historia de Clannad ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Key.

* * *

_**Burbuja de Tiempo**_

El verano había llegado, los pájaros volaban trinando suave y armoniosamente, las nubes pasaban lentamente por el cielo, empujadas por el leve viento que pasaba, los niños corrían en las calles. En la panadería, los Furukawa se encargaban de animar el vecindario monótono y tranquilo con sus gritos y correteos de todos los días. En el instituto, los nuevos alumnos iban a clase, cruzando el camino lleno de cerezos, los cuales dichosamente todavía conservaba el lugar. No hay que olvidar los dormitorios masculinos, donde al parecer un nuevo inquilino sufría de los abusos del club de rugby, y Misae-san se encargaba de poner un poco de orden para variar. En otra parte de la ciudad, Yoshino-san trabaja en los alumbrados, o al menos eso intentaba pues una persona seguía insistiendo que su carro había sido dañado por una llave ingles que dejó caer, pero como ya había pasado antes, tan solo había sido un gato gordo que saltó sobre el auto y le hizo una abolladura, en fin, allí se quedaran por un rato en su argumento. Volviendo a la ciudad, el nuevo hospital relucía entre los arboles, mientras la señorita Koukou camina hacia la visita que hará a su hermana. Adentrándose en las zonas peligrosas del centro, la banda de delincuentes esta armando un alboroto, según información confidencial piensan hacer una fiesta sorpresa para Yukine, quien parece estar cerca de su cumpleaños. Básicamente, un día normal en la ciudad.

Un poco lejos, en el mar, me encuentro yo. Llegamos desde la mañana, el Sol ha aumentado considerablemente desde entonces, de modo que estoy bajo una pequeña palmera observando... Recuerdo la promesa de hace un año, _ella _y yo prometimos que vendríamos a la playa en compañía del nuevo miembro que pronto se uniría a nuestra familia, y aquí estamos. Pero por mas que lo intente, toda esta alegría, toda esta tranquilidad y felicidad parece... irreal.

Hace tiempo, tuve un sueño, un sueño que parecia terriblemente real, tan real que todavia hoy sigo pensando en ello. Me pregunto, cuanto tiempo falta...? Cuanto tiempo falta para que esta burbuja explote? Cuanto falta para que _ella_ ya no este aqui? Cuanto tiempo falta para que me de cuenta que todo fue una fantasia y me despierte en una cantina o en mi habitacion, completamente solo? Cuanto falta para darme cuenta que he desperdiciado 5 años de mi vida? Cuanto tiempo falta para que recuerde que fui una persona horrible? Cuanto tiempo falta para que me vuelva a arrepentir? Cuanto tiempo falta para que me de cuenta que no he vuelto a ver a mis amigos? Cuanto tiempo falta para convertirme en la decepcion de mi familia? De todas mis familias? Cuanto tiempo falta para que pierda todo lo que he tenido? Cuanto tiempo falta para que tenga que abrir los ojos y afrontar la cruda realidad? Acaso tendre la fuerza para afrontar eso? Acaso podre seguir con mi vida nuevamente? Acaso volvere a caer sobre mis rodillas y llorar sin consuelo? O podre levantarme y seguir? Acaso volvere a pensar que todo fue en vano? Volvere a cometer el mismo error? Acaso...?

-Tomoya

Escucho una leve voz.

-Tomoya-kun

De nuevo la escucho.

-Tomoya-kun! Te estoy hablando!

-Eh? Nagisa?

-Pues claro! -lo dice mientras una bella sonrisa ilumina su rostro. Entonces noto que lleva algo en sus brazos.

-Tomoya-kun mira! Ushio-chan ha dicho sus primeras palabras! No es maravilloso?

-Papa... papa! -escucho una suave pero dulce voz, proveniente del bulto entre sus brazos.

-Lo oiste?! Tomoya-kun lo oiste?! Estoy tan feliz!

Y entonces lo recuerdo, recuerdo la razon por la que vivo, la razon por la que no debo rendirme, aquella luz que me dice que esto no es un sueño del que vaya a despertar, que esto es real. Entonces, puedo dejar mis preocupaciones de lado, ya es hora de que pase página y continue.

-Si. Es maravilloso, Nagisa! Que les parece si papá las lleva de paseo la otra semana para celebrar?

-No te parece genial Ushio-chan?

Siento una sonrisa salir de mis labios y miro con ternura a Ushio y Nagisa, mi hija y mi esposa. No importa lo que venga, no importa lo que pase, debo seguir adelante, por ellas, por mi, por todos los que han estado a mi lado todos estos años, debo seguir adelante. Aunque pronto venga la noche siempre habra un amanecer al dia siguiente. No es asi?

FIN

* * *

Que les ha parecido? Si les gusto, por favor dejen un review, son muy apreciados! :D


End file.
